


Miroyama's National Summer Traning Camp

by xPurple_Wolfx21x



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Assisstant Manager female character, Female character is the Training Camp Mom, Gen, No Romance, Original Characters - Freeform, Platonic Relationships, Puppy Crushes, Summer Training Camp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xPurple_Wolfx21x/pseuds/xPurple_Wolfx21x
Summary: Every year a Summer Training Camp is held at the National Training Center in Kyoto, schools come and train at the camp for the upcoming Spring Nationals, but the only way for them to attend is through an invitation from Souta Moriyama, the head coach of the Summer Training Camp. But instead of sending out the inventions himself, he decided to recruit the help from his 24-year-old assistant manager and niece, Hoseki Yamazaki to take care of it."This is gonna be an interesting summer..."
Relationships: Various Haikyuu character/original female character
Kudos: 11





	Miroyama's National Summer Traning Camp

With schools about to be going on summer break makes it the perfect time for training camps to start up for high school sports clubs. Usually, there are a handful of students from different schools that are invited to train in these sports clubs, but with long breaks such as summer makes it the perfect opportunity for all the schools to come and train at the facility to prepare them for the Spring Nationals play-offs. 

Souta Moriyama is the man in charge of the volleyball training camp, making sure that the gyms are clean and have the equipment they need, rooming facilities for the teams as well as their managers and coaches, and training regiments and practice games prepared for them. It was a lot for one man to do, which is why he employed the help of his assistant and young niece, Hoseki Yamazaki.

As a young girl, Hoseki had played many sports from basketball, soccer, softball, and cheerleading while she was in elementary school, while for fun she would play volleyball and tennis with her uncle. Her love for sports only grew the older she got, though she had to quit playing as her health condition worsened… but that didn’t stop her from joining as a manager. Since Souta was the coach of her junior high school volleyball club, Hoseki got to join as their manager throughout her three years before he retired in her third year. Just as she was entering her first year in high school, he hired her to be his assistant manager for his summer training camp. Though she was young, Hoseki was quickly recognized by the coaches and players of the teams for her intelligence and observation skills.

_ “Despite my niece's lack of experience with the sport, she can easily point out flaws in a game.”  _ Was a common phrase Souta would use when asked about Hoseki. He was proud that Hoseki was getting recognized for her talent. Once graduating from high school, she was taken under her uncle’s wing and continued to work under him while also learning more about how to train athletes.

While everyone was busy preparing the gym, making sure they have all the equipment they need and rooms are ready for their arrivals, Souta was in his office looking over the data of the different high schools to decide who he was gonna invite. While he already had a couple of them in mind, the rest were difficult to choose from. He rustled through the papers when there was a knock on his door.

“Come in.” He mumbles. 

“You look frustrated.” A small and quiet voice says, making Souta stop what he is doing and look up at them with a gentle smile.

“Ah, Hoseki… what a surprise. I thought you were in the gym helping with inventory.”

“I was.” Closing the door behind her. “But they are nearly almost done with the first couple of gyms. There are only a couple of things that we need to order, otherwise, we should be good.”

“Perfect, good job kiddo.”

“How is recruitment going?” She asks. Souta sighs, leaning back against his chair and crossing his arms. 

“Not so great… While there are already some schools I plan on inviting already, there are others I’m still debating on.”

Hoseki makes her way over to his desk, sitting in one of the chairs and grabbing some of the papers he had scattered on his desk. She looks through them, recognizing most of them to be powerhouse schools or have some of the top players on the team. Hoseki straightens up the papers and places them on the desk. She takes the rest of the papers and looks over them, and much like the others, she recognized the name of the high schools but isn’t familiar with the teams.

“I think there is potential in some of these schools looking at the stats of some of the players.”

“Oh?” An amused tone in his voice. “What do you think then, Hoseki?”

“While Shiratorizawa, Itachiyama, and Mujinazaka each have one of the three top aces at their school, Fukurodani has Bokuto Kotarou, another well-known ace. His spikes might help to improve the defense of the other teams like Date Teah who are known for having an Iron Wall defense, even Tsubakihara Academy would be a good match up with their strong receives and serves.” Taking the school's information, setting them on the desk, and looking through the rest of them.

“Aoba Josai and Inarizaki have one of the best setters on their team, Oikawa Toru, and Atsumu Miya. Although Aoba Josai has never been to nationals before, he’s still a really skilled player.” Hoseki scanned through Nekoma’s information as well. “Even Nekoma’s setter is amazing in his own way too… Although he lacks physicality, his game sense is amazing. Nothing less of the ‘brains’ of Nekoma.” Setting down the last three papers on the desk. That leaves one more in her hand.

“And what about Karasuno…?”

Ah, yes… Karasuno high boy’s volleyball club, also known as “The Fallen Champions” or “The Flightless Crows.” Back when she was in high school, Karasuno was known to be one of the powerhouse schools in Miyagi with the coaching of Ukai and the well known “Little Giant” on their team. They have gone to nationals nine times during that time before eventually falling from grace when Ukai was hospitalized. 

“They’re… above average to say the least. They did manage to win a set against Aoba Josei in Interhigh even though they still lost in the end, their third years decided to stay in the club and go to nationals.”

“So…?” Hoseki looks up at her uncle who had an amused look on his face. She lifted a brow, wondering where he was going with this.

“So what? What are you getting at?” He shrugs, a smirk on his lips as he gathered the papers sprawled about on his desk. “I- You set this whole thing up didn’t you...”

“I don’t know what you're talking about.” Straightening out of the papers and setting them to the side. 

The two stares at each other for a moment before Hoseki lets out a sigh and hands her uncle Karasuno’s information to him. “It would benefit them if they come to the training camp.” Was all she said before turning to leave his office.

“Perfect! I’ll send you the phone numbers of the coaches and facility staff so you could contact them.” She stops at the door and turns around to look at him with a blank stare.

“I can’t believe we’re related...”

“You love me.”

“Question that sometimes.” Closing the door behind her, leaving Souta sitting there with a betrayed expression.

“Hoseki!”

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: .☽ . :☆ﾟ. ───

Hoseki arrives at her own office, only a few doors down from her uncle’s. She unlocks the door with her keyring and pushes it open, shutting it behind her with a  _ ‘click.’ _ A small sigh escapes her lips as she walks over to her desk and sits down, turning on the computer to see if her uncle has emailed her the contact information of the schools. Hoseki clicks on the email and scrolls through, writing down the information on a couple of post-it notes so she has them at her desk in case she needs to contact them again.

“Who should I call first…” Hoseki mumbles to herself, looking down at the various phone numbers she wrote down. 

After some contemplation, she grabs her office phone and begins dialing the number. She puts it up to her ear, hearing a couple of rings before hearing another voice on the other side of the phone. 

_ “Hello?” _

“Is this Tatsumi Osado?” 

_ “Yes it, may I ask who this is?” _

“This is Hoseki Yamazaki from Miroyama’s Training Camp. Your team has been invited to attend this year's Summer camp at Kyoto National Training Center. I wonder if you and your team would be interested in joining.”

After a few minutes on the phone with Tsubakihara boy’s volleyball coach, he had accepted her invitation to attend the training camp, Hoseki lets him know that he will email him the details in the next upcoming week. She hangs up the phone and places a checkmark next to the school name. 

“That’s one school down… only ten more to go.” She sighs.  _ ‘Today is gonna be a long day...’ _

She picks up the phone again, dialing the number of Date Tech’s coach.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: .☽ . :☆ﾟ. ───

Hoseki lets out a groan as she leans back against her chair once getting off the phone with Kamomedai’s couch, the last school she had to call on her list. Luckily for her, all eleven schools agreed to attend this year's summer training camp… but that also means there would be more work for her to do. Not like she’s complaining… kinda.

“This year is gonna be interesting… I can already tell.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I have been wanting to write for a while but never got the inspiration to do it until now. I thought that this would be a cute idea of a character who is the assistant manager/coach of a training camp having platonic relationships with various Haikyuu characters (I'm just really soft for all of them). This was originally gonna be a reader insert but I loved the thought of just using an original character for a change of pace. As you can guess, this is gonna be a series, but I honestly have no idea how long this is gonna be. 
> 
> The first couple of chapters are gonna be the introductions to the team, and since there are eleven teams (Yes... 11 because I have chosen the schools that are powerhouses or have well-known players) there is gonna be two teams that are introduced each chapter with the last one being the introduction of three teams. After that, it's all free-range, but it will take place in the span of four weeks... hopefully.
> 
> Otherwise, I hope you guys enjoy this series!


End file.
